Engie The Brother?
by OneTwoThreeReactors
Summary: A Boy we all call Engie "Aka Andrew Sorrow" He's around 18 And He Fixes Big Daddies For a Living or... He Did As Of Now all of the old ones died out leaving the monsters behind but what if as he slowly dies out one said monster finds him... He Curses His Mechanical Arm Rated 'M' Just to be Safe
1. Who is Engie? Is He a Brother?

**Hello! This is One of My First Stories On Here ! So I would like to welcome you to "Engie!" Hope you enjoy**

 _Time Flies By So Fast... You Never Know when one Moment will Be your last... Well thats my take on life anyway.. Hi I am Andrew Sorrow.. Yes i know its a weird name But Most people Call Me Engie... As You Can Guess i Am A Engineer... I Fix Big Daddies... Yes you heard me those Big Fucking Monsters.. And I fix Them, Now you may wonder why... well here's my answer They Are My Friend's, No I'm Not some Fucking Loner They are Actually My Friend's but they Seem to be losing there Minds... One Month ago all of the ones i fixed died out and now all that are left are fucking rouges and those really monster like ones... now theres these fucking monsters Called big Sisters Running Around ... I Dont have a lot of time to spend and talk i'm... i'm kinda bleeding out here_ _ ***cough***_ _So I Ask to whom ever finds my body... Please If your gonna steal ADAM From me Burn me Afterwards and if you must keep my mechanical arm..._ ***TRANSMISSION ENDS***


	2. Brother Dead?

After the Recording was over Engie sat on the ground In a puddle of blood... His **Blood** Thats when he began hearing foot-steps yet They were heavy Like Metal Against wood You could hear the wood Groaning against this intruder

"A Big Daddie?..." He Began To fear for his life before he realized he's already dyeing so it doesn't even matter Anymore... As he Began Naming people He Had Wronged He Didn't Even Notice the Red Light hanging above him before loud sound of metal hitting a wooden floor sounded out ... Right behind him... A Loud **'ScReeeRee'** Sound around the room Now he knows who's in the room with him... A Fucking Demon... A... **Big Sister** , He began to slowly turn his head around to only see nothing He Sighed hoping it was far away so he began turning

his head back around to be met With a Yellow Glowing head Visor Things were already getting dark so he couldn't see all of this ' **Big Sister** ' Then He Did something he never thought he would, He Begged "Please...Just Kill me... I can't stand this hell hole any longer..." And Before he Knew it He Felt himself being picked up Hoping this would be his final moments he prayed.. he prayed to every god you can think of yet something didn't feel right until he felt something puncture his Abdomen He Yelled as More Blood seeped out of his being... He was going to Die Soon... Then Everything went black

PoV ?  
I've Been watching this splicers dead body for over and hour now... yet i get the feeling i should so something... But what? What is it I Should Do? I Noticed Something in his hand... A Tape, I took said tape and pressed play... **"So These were his final wishes?"** Of Course i know no one would understand me only hisses and screeches could be heard from me... That was life... Should i burn him... He is dead right? I did just stab him then why am i hesitating... I Pick up his body and i found out he still had a heart beat i began walking in another direction towards my little ' _ **Home'...**_

 **So How is everyone liking the story so far? I plan on updating when ever i can, also i know it says comedy in the Genre But that comes later right now things are serious and i would really like to know what people want see in this i might take some inspiration!**


	3. Oh Brother

**POV: Third Person**

"Oh Damn..." Engie Said as he began to sit up "I Feel like i was fucked in the ass... Hard..." Engie Began Looking around "Where The- ... The Fuck am i?" He was in a room It was pretty dark but you could see some things such as A Couch a bed A Bathroom And A Old TV And A Sleeping Big Sister in the corner an- "Wait... A Fu- A Fucking big sister?!" He Tried not to shout but his voice seemed to have awoken her as she seemed to glance at him her visor shining a bright green, His breathing stopped as he looked at her then he Realized wasn't he bleeding?, As He noticed this he looked to see a bandaged side... "Wh-... D-Did you?" He Asked looking back at the Big Sister Even though she just stared at him before slowly nodding "Th-Thank you..." He Watched as Her Visor turned pink for a a quick second And A Low Purring sound came from her as

She got up and walked towards him he wanted to back away but he couldn't, As she got close she crouched down her visor getting close to his face And A Low purr was heard again She then touched his side "C-Can you understand me?" a Quick nod came from her "Can't you talk" She Paused for a second And Shrugged as She checked his bandage "Have you ever tried?" She stopped completely this time and looked at him and Slowly shook her head "No"

"Really... You could always... Try?" She looked at him once more before a static noise was heard **"Eeeeeee-... Kkkkkrrrrrr-... B-O...th-ER?"** He Looked at _'Bother? That makes no sense"_ He Shook his head "Bother? Am I Bothering you?" She Shook her head no **"Krrrrrr... B-r-oth-er"** He Gave her a confused look "Brother?.. .Heha I Think your confused? I'm not your brother?" She Tilted Her Head in a confused Manor Befor wrapping her arms around him **"Br-Oth-er!"** He Cursed silently as he fell backwards "This is gonna be a Looo-ooong Week" He Sighed

 **"I Know i moved a bit fast i just couldn't really think today this chapter will get a re-write for sure!" Also shout out To KillerWoW For the awesome Comment!**


	4. Next Chapter Sneak Peek

Writers BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters BlockWriters Block - TROLOL Guy


	5. Re-Write Soon

A Soft song . . . A Quiet brushing . . . a Lone Boy . . . And an Army . . .

Time To Write. . . Time To Set Things Right . . . Are you ready? . . . Get ready for a re-write


End file.
